Pym Particles
| Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = Henry Pym | AdditionalDesigners = Vernon van Dyne, Janet van Dyne | PlaceOfCreation = Pym's Laboratory, New York City, New York State | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Rare group of subatomic particles which could increase or decrease the size and mass of objects or living beings originally discovered by Dr. Henry Pym. | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Tales to Astonish #27 | HistoryText = Origin Dr. Henry Pym originally discovered and isolated a rare group of subatomic particles, which have become known as the "Pym Particles", which could increase or decrease the size and mass of objects or living beings. The Pym Particles work by stunting matter into the Kosmos Dimension when shrinking an subject or accruing extra matter from that dimension when enlarging. Originally, these Pym Particles existed in a liquid elixir form which would shrink objects or living being to which it was applied. Later, Pym was able to synthesize Pym Particles into a gaseous form for quick shrinking results with inhalation. He created the Ant-Man Suit to allow him to control his size. Pym Particles can be used to reach the Microverse and in theory the Oververse. Repeated Exposure Repeated, long-term exposure to Pym Particles can actually result in the subject's body naturally producing its own Pym Particles. Pym, Janet van Dyne and Cassie Lang's bodies all biologically produce Pym Particles because of this phenomenon. Side-Effects Pym Particles do exert a large amount of physical and mental strain on the subject's body. Pym personally has had many mental breakdowns because of Pym Particles usage. Uses The Scarlet Beetle a mutated insect used the Pym Particles to grow to human size. But was defeated and shrank back down to normal size. The Fantastic Four were plagued by a series of incidents where they suddenly shrink to miniature size and suddenly return to normal, they called on Pym for help. He gave Reed Richards a sample of his shrinking gas and leaves to see what he can figure out in his own lab. The uses the Particles to shrink down to travel to the Microverse. On Planet X, Kurrgo convinced the Fantastic Four to save his race, or perish along with them. Reed Richards used the Xanth equipment to manufacture large amounts of Pym Particle in the form of reducing gas. This enabled the entire population to fit inside one ship and escape the destruction of their planet. Reed gave Kurrgo the enlarging gas to be used to allow them to return to normal size when they reached their new destination. However, Kurrgo's hunger for power got the better of him thinking that once on the new planet, he could be the only one to return to normal size, enabling him to become absolute ruler, Kurrgo attempted to keep the giant capsule to himself. But he was not able to carry the capsule to the ship in time, and was left behind as the planet began to undergo massive earthquakes; ironically, Reed Richards later revealed to his teammates that he was not able to create any enlarging gas, and that the second capsule had been empty. He figured that since size was all relative, being tiny on their new planet wouldn't matter. S.H.I.E.L.D. brought in Hank Pym to uses a large batch of Pym Particles against Godzilla. However the monster grabs Dum Dum Dugan before they can take effect. The Godzilla Squad then engaged on a wild goose chase to try and capture the now shrinking Godzilla. He is finally caught by Dr. Hawkins who uses a net on the beast once it has become the size of a regular reptile. Baron Zemo using Pym Particle-charged ions permanently altered Erik Josten giving him increased the strength and durability and the ability to change sizes. Dr.Karlin Malus helped restore Daddly Longlegs to his normal size using Pym Particles. Working with Erik Josten he restored his powers and enhancing further with Pym Particles. ]] For a short time, Hawkeye used Pym Particles operated under the name Goliath. He still keeps some particles in a Trick Arrow just in case. Reed Richards started a rehabilitation program; with Fin Fang Foom, Elektro, Gorgilla and Googam. He shrunk them with Pym Particles and gave them jobs in the Baxter Building. Frank Castle has used Pym Particles on few occasions by shrinking to escape H.A.M.M.E.R. agents and infiltrate a stronghold of The Hood by hiding on a pizza, regrowing inside the head of a henchman. The Big House was a maximum security prison. The Prison, houses superhuman criminals shrunken by Dr. Henry Pym's Pym Particles. Later it was expanded into Lang Memorial Penitentiary, sometimes joking referred to sat the "Ant Farm". When the Dark Avengers were trapped in an alternate realty that universe Hank Pym shrunk Ai Apaec with Pym Particles. When they escape Toxic Doxie stepped on a still-shrunken Ai Apaec, possibly killing him. Beast teaches the students their first class of biology. Using Toad as a test subject, Beast and the students shrink down to microscopic size and travel through Toad's body. Beast presents them with the X-Gene, and they travel across the brain and the stomach. The class ends and they get out of Toad's body through one of his eyes. Taskmaster and Deadpool travel to Southern Nevada to try and score some weaponry-shrinking Pym Particles from a S.H.I.E.L.D. installation in the desert. Deadpool misheard Taskmaster and believed they were called "Pimp Articles!" Using Pym Particles, Shang Chi was turned into a giant, and defeated the dragon in combat, but before that, he tore off Gorgon's base from Madripoor and threw it several miles away. Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) TBA Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe (Earth-12101) Deadpool stole Pym Particles from Henry Pym's lab before killing him, and used them to destroy the Avengers' headquarters and kill all the Avengers present, who were having a meeting on how to deal with him. Luke Cage and Thor survived however, but Deadpool revealed that he had planted miniaturized bombs in Cage's coffee to bypass his unbreakable skin, which he then detonated. When fighting Thor, he used Pym's technology to enlarge Mjolnir, which was in the process of returning to Thor, causing the now massive Asgardian hammer to crush its owner. Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (Earth-135263) One of Reed's microverse experiments with Pym Particles causes the Fantastic Four to shrink putting them at risk when H.E.R.B.I.E. mistakes them for vermin and tries to exterminate them. The Fantastic Four are assisted by Ant-Man when it comes to getting to the lab and their lives are saved when they get to the lab with Ant-Man's help. Suits Most uniforms for users of Pym Particles are treated with the particles so that they grow and shrink as the users do. * Ant-Man Suit * Wasp Suit * Yellowjacket Suit Pym Particle Mutates List of characters exposed to Pym Particles so many times that their body naturally produces them: *Henry Pym *Janet van Dyne *Bill Foster *Scott Lang *Erik Josten *Rita DeMara *Cassie Lang *Eric O'Grady *Tom Foster *Doctor Nemesis *Katerina van Horn Unknown Usage *Spider-Man *Ares *Reptil (Humberto Lopez) *Porcupine | CurrentOwner = Henry Pym, Eric O'Grady, Tom Foster, Lang Memorial Penitentiary, Janet van Dyne, Scott Lang, Hank McCoy | PreviousOwners = Clinton Barton, Bill Foster, Erik Josten, Rita DeMara, Katerina van Horn, Doctor Nemesis, Frank Castle, Cassie Lang, Peter Parker | Notes = *Reed Richards claims to know more about Pym Particles than Henry Pym himself. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Items Category:Drugs Category:Power Bestowal Category:Size Alteration Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Punisher Equipment Category:Ant-Man Equipment Category:Hawkeye's Equipment Category:Microverse Items